Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices, such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with these computing devices. For example, users can interact with these computing devices through mechanical means (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, gesture, or speech.